Metal Sonic: Code Beast
by KuperStoriz
Summary: Metal Sonic and the rest of his team are branded traitors to the Eggman Empire, just as Eggman reveals his latest invention: METAL SONIC BEAST
1. Prologue Traitors?

It was a tretched day on Mobius. Eggman had just sent 100,000 of his troops to attack Sonic and his friends. Sadly, the effort was in vain.

"I DON'T GET IT! I use every last plan in the book, and the Hedgehog still beats me!... Well, hopefully Team Metal won't fail me."

But just as he said that, all of Team Metal's remains landed right in front of him.

"Nevermind", he replied to the coincidence.

"So, you failed again."

"Sorry, Doctor. Just have us fixed up and we'll be back in action!"

However, Eggman spotted something all too familiar in Metal Sonic's pack. He picked it up.

"A Chaos Emerald!? And none of you reported it to me!?"

"Sorry, Doctor, we had to keep movi-"

"NONSENSE! You wanted the power to yourself...or, rather... yourSELVES! Traitors!"

"What? No! Sir, please, go ahead and do what you need to with me, but not the rest!"

"I no longer have need to listen to you. Orbot! Cubot! Send them to the scrappers!"

And with that, Metal Sonic and his brothers were carried to the conveyor belt leading to a crusher. While Metal layed there, watching his Team and Him about to meet their fate, He wondered if he could've changed his life long ago. It was as if that wish was granted quickly when he opened his eyes again. Right before him stood an unfamilar hooded figure holding 5 gears with hearts on them.

"Where am I.. Wh-who are you?"

"There is no time to question, Metal Sonic! Time is running out for you and your team."

"What are those gears? Why can I see them?"

"These are the souls that are within you and your team. It is time that emotions awaken!"

When the figure touched the gears, they all lit up. Metal Sonic felt realiztion for the first time.

"Go now. You have already repaired yourself as we speak. Grab the Emerald in Eggman's Treasure room, leave the lab! Scan the Emerald and you will gain a new ability called Chaos Emulation! Afterwards, find Sonic and give him the Emerald. You will earn his trust for the first time. Then collect the rest of the Emeralds. Scan each one. For each Emerald scanned, You will gain new weapons and abilities. Now go! With your team!"

And with that, Metal Sonic awoke, completely restored, and with courage. He grabbed his 4 team members, ran to Eggman's Treasure room, Grabbed the Red Emerald (which was actually the only one in there), and ran. Elite bots started chasing him down the hall, though, and with guns ready to fire. With that Metal Scanned the Red Emerald and unlocked Unlocked Chaos Emulation. Metal Sonic used Chaos Control Emulation.

"I always wanted to say this. CHAOS! CONTROL!"

Metal Sonic, as well as his team, which were on his back, teleported safely out of range. They landed in a dump, where trashed reaked for days on end. Metal Sonic set out his brothers' parts where they were. He then discovered he had another ability. "Heal Ray". He used it on them, and they awoke.

"Metal Sonic, what happened?", Metal Tails asked first.

"I don't know if he knows", Metal Knuckles replied.

"It seems he's had a paranormal experience", Metal Shadow Continued.

"Thanks, how do you know?", Metal Sonic answered.

Metal Sonic then explained everything. About the Spirit, about the "souls" and about... Eggman's betrayal.

"That sucks", Metal Tails commented.

"Never trusting that fatass again", Metal Knuckles added.

"But..", Metal Sonic started saying, "I got this!"

Metal Sonic presented the Chaos Emerald to his Team.

"Perfect! Now we can-"

"No, we have to give this to Sonic. The spirit said that if we want to achieve our goals, we have to do that. But, we can scan each one to get new abilities."

So they all scanned the Emerald and got their new abilities.

"Well, I may not be the real Shadow, but this ups the experience!", Metal Shadow said.

"From now on, we're fugitives. We need to hide until we find Sonic and the others. Up for the task?"

They all put their hands out and all said one word. "In"

They all raised their hands up quick, whilst saying, "TEEEEEEAAAAAM METAL!"

Metal Shadow then quickly built a small shed to live in. Metal Sonic and his team felt...happy for the first time. But Metal Sonic was confused with one thing. If only him and the other 3 of Team Metal were being scrapped, then... Who owned the 5th heart gear?


	2. Chapter 1: Everyone's against them

After getting a night's sleep, Metal Sonic and his team headed for metropolis. When they entered the town, however, everyone ran and hid. They didn't know of them being "Traitors" yet.

"Great. They're still scared of us", Metal Shadow said

"We didn't even do anything yet", Metal Knuckles replied.

"Metal Sonic, are you sure we should be here NOW?", Metal Tails asked.

"Just wait for it", Metal Sonic replied, "someone will tell Sonic and his friends that we're `attacking´, and they'll rush right over here. Then we can give Sonic the Emerald."

And, of course, Metal Sonic was right, as Sonic and his friends arrived there in a matter of minutes.

"Great! See, I told yo-"

Suddenly, Sonic, the real one, kicked Metal Sonic's face out of nowhere.

"Ow! Wait a minute, will ya!?", Metal Sonic commented.

"Why can't you just stay smashed!?", Sonic said angrily.

"But we didn't do anything yet!", Metal Sonic replied.

"Not yet, but I know you Metal Sonic! You're just waiting for the right time to pull off a dirty trick.", Sonic Replied.

"No, I'm not. Here."

Metal Sonic held out the Red Emerald to give to Sonic.

"It's the real one. Trust me."

However, Sonic then kicked Metal Sonic again, and grabbed the emerald.

"Test it Shadow", Sonic said, almost in a commanding tone.

Shadow then tried to use Chaos Control, and it worked.

"Yep, it's real", Shadow confirmed.

"Maybe they're telling the truth for once", Tails hypothesized

"Nah, they're just scraps of metal. They don't have souls", Knuckles replied.

"Hey! If we didn't have souls, then why would we come all the way out here to give you the Emerald!?", Metal Sonic replied, "you think we're playing a game here? Cause we're not. We have to redeem ourselves by-"

Metal Sonic was interrupted by another attack by Sonic.

"It's all a trick. You must've put a tracking device on it. Let's go guys!"

Then Team Metal Was attacked by Sonic and his friends.

"Look, we're already going through enough $#!+ right now!", Metal Tails said

"Yeah right, says the one who copies me!", Tails replied, then punched Metal Tails straight in the nose.

"Maybe we can sort this out. Since when was your last vacation? I can take your place while you're gone", Metal Knuckles said while dodging Knuckles.

"Shut up! I'm not falling for that again!", Knuckles replied, then hit Metal Knuckles in the chest.

"We already know We're not you, please stop attacking!", Metal Shadow said.

"It's like Sonic said. You should stay smashed", Shadow commented, afterwards kangaroo-kicking Metal Shadow to a bush.

"Don't you get it!? We're on your side!", Metal Sonic said

"Yeah, right. I know you Metal Sonic, you'll never change, because you and your team are just D*** Garbage!", Sonic replied, all while repeatedly landing hits on Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic almost shed a diesel tear after that remark.

"Fine, if that's how you're gonna be," Metal Sonic said, "Then you'll never have to see US ever again! CHAOS! CONTROL!"

Metal Sonic and his team disappeared using Chaos Control.

"How did they do that without an Emerald?", Shadow asked.

"I don't know, Shadow", Sonic said, "I don't know."

* * *

When they got back to their shed, Metal Sonic healed up his team using his heal rays.

"Ok. I have good news, and bad news.", Metal Sonic Informed his team.

"W-what's the good news?", The injured Metal Tails asked

"The good news is that I have a new plan to accomplish our goals.", Metal Sonic answered.

"Bad news?", Metal Knuckles asked.

"You're not gonna like it.", Metal Sonic answered, "When you're ready, meet me outside."

* * *

2 minutes later...

* * *

"Good. You're all here", Metal Sonic confirmed, "Now, here's the plan. From now on, we need to seperate to accomplish the goals the spirit wanted us to. However, we're also gonna need to avoid contact with Sonic and his friends. We'll leave each new Emerald we get in their respective homes. Are we in?"

Metal Sonic held out his hand for a team confirmation. Of course, they did the usual thing, and again, shouting at the end, "TEEEEEEEAAAAAAM METAL!"

"Alright! Where do we individually go?", Metal Tails asked.

"Well, here's my plan. Metal Shadow, you search for the Green, Silver, and Aqua Emeralds!"

"Got it!"

"Metal Tails, you're with me, we'll look for the Blue, Yellow, and Violey Emeralds!"

"Ok!"

"Metal Knuckles... Get a job."

"Huh?"

"Get a job, earn some rings, we need to prepare financially. Send any rings you can to the rest of us."

"...Ok."

"Good! Let's split up!"

And with that, Team Metal seperated until they found all of the Emeralds. So begins their real adventure.


End file.
